


Now That Came Out of Nowhere

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sherlock confessing his feelings for you in front of your brother, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That Came Out of Nowhere

You were busy working on research for Sherlock. You were helping on a case with your brother and Sherlock. You couldn’t do much, but the research really helped out your brother and Sherlock. You groaned and looked over at John who was busy doing his own thing on his computer.

 

“You alright there Y/N?” John asked looking at you.

 

“Yeah fine John.”

 

“Y/N.” Sherlock called out to you.

 

You looked over at the tall slender man. “Yes, Sherlock?” You had noticed that something was wrong. He looked a little bit flustered.

 

“Um… I am glad that you help us out.”

 

You quirked your eyebrow. Sherlock never thanked you. “Wha…”

 

Sherlock wrung his hands together. “I like you.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes.

 

John looked at the two of you. He saw the expressions on your faces. “Well that came out of nowhere.”

 

You looked at Sherlock. What were you to say to that really. After all he was someone way way different and he was admitting that he liked you.

 

 


End file.
